Stopping The War
by Desiree Jones
Summary: ONESHOT! When Nikki & Jonesy finally hook up, Jen & Caitlin are determined to end it because they think it will ruin the friendship of six. But Jonesy & Nikki puts a stop to this foolishness.


**Some notes: _Okay, I decided to take a little break from "Say Goodbye" and I thought, why not write a one shot... something like "The Tragedy That Brought Us Together,"only this won't be broken into chapters. Well, here is what I came up with._**

"Stopping The War!"

This title was created by one of my bestest friend; Kendra! And I want to thank her by deciating this story to her! XOXO!

**Disclaimer_: Yeah, I don't own the characters of 6teen._**

**By: _Desiree!_**

"You guys are not going to believe what I just saw," Jen Masterson joined a few of her friends at the big squeeze. There was only Jude, Wyatt, Caitlin and herself. Jen seemed out of breath and really scared about something.

"What?" Caitlin rushed to her side. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes!" Jen said. "I just saw Jonesy and Nikki and they was, holding hands..." she looked at the group. "We have to break them up, they cannot hook up!"

"OH NO, not this again," Wyatt looked at Jen."Why don't we just leave them alone, I mean, they do belong togetehr so why can't we support them together?" he cocked up an eyebrow.

"Uh because it will like ruin our friendship, if they break up... we are like so going to be screwed," Jen told Wyatt."And we don't want that now do we?"

"Who says that they are going to break up?" Wyatt asked.

" Uh..." Jen looked at Caitlin, Jude and then Wyatt. "I don't know..."

"Exactly, and that's why I am not going to be part of your little plan to keep them apart this time, in fact I am going to try to help them stay together," Wyatt got up and started to leave the group.

"I'm with you dude!" Jude jumped up and joined Wyatt as they walked away. At least the two of them have realized that Jonesy and Nikki belonged together and they wasn't going to put their noses into Jonesy's and Nikki's business.

Back at the big squeeze Caitlin sat down next to Jen. "Don't worry," she said putting a hand on Jen's shoulder."I'll help you," she said."I don't think they should hook up either, it would totally ruin the whole friendship that the six of us have,"

"I know, but I don't see why nobody besides for you, sees that," Jen said. "I just don't want the six of us to stop being friends..."

"I know, that's why we must stop them from getting together!" Caitlin stood up."And I know that we will suceed,"

Jonesy and Nikki was in the food court sharing an ice cream and looking deeply into each others eyes. "You know Nikki..." Jonesy began. "I am so glad that you decided to go out with me,"

"Well Jonesy," Nikki smiled. " I have always wanted to go out with you but for the sake of our friendship and the others, I didn't go out with you because I was scared of messing that up but now I realized that if they are our true friends, they will support us," Nikki kissed Jonesy on the lips and smiled. She kissed with so much passion it sent eletric shocks right through all of Jonesy's body.

Jonesy smiled and he put am arm around Nikki. "You know, I would of waited for you as long as it took you know," he told her.

"I know, and I love you so much for that, but I realized, I couldn't wait much longer to be your girl," Nikki got up. "Unfortunately, I have to go back to work for now, I HATE it there but I'll see you later," she smiled and started to walk away.

_Wow, what is this I am feeling? I'm so happy-happy lately. And I've never been this nice since... I can't remember when but I this feeling that I am feeling is just... wonderful... oh my gosh did I just use that word... whoa... I am even freaking myself out..._ Nikki was rather confused. This morning when she had gotten up she telephoned Jonesy right away and told him she needed to speak with him. Afetr she met up with him she told him that she loved him and she didn't care about what their friends thought, they just had to be together because they belonged together. Of course, Jonesy agreed, he too had deep feelings for Nikki and now Nikki was on cloud 9 for the first time in her life. She really didn't know how long it would last but what she did know was that she and Jonesy had promised each other that if the relationship thingy didn't work out between them they would still remain the best of friends. Their friendship meant too much to the both of them to get ruined by a dating relationship.

Jude and Wyatt was walking throughout the mall looking for Jonesy and Nikki. They wanted to tell them that they would support them one hundred per cent on going out because they both knew that Jonesy and Nikki belonged together and besides, they was happy that their friends was happy. They didn't see Jonesy or Nikki try to come between any relationships that they have, so why should they try to come between theirs? It wasn't right to do so and they knew that.

"Dude... I am like, so happy for Jonesy and Nikki," Jude said to Wyatt as the entered the food court.

"Yeah, I still can't believe that the girls are going to try to break them up, you know?" Wyatt said.

" I know dude, that is totally not cool of them," Jude looked around the food court and he saw Jonesy. "Hey look, there's Jonesy," he told Wyatt. "JONESY!" He called out.

Jonesy walked over to the guys."Hey guys," he smiled. "Guess who's not single anymore?" he asked them right away.

"You and Nikki?" Wyatt looked at Jonesy.

"How'd you know?" Jonesy asked.

"Jen told us," Jude said.

"How'd Jen know?" Jonesy asked.

"She saw the two of yous walking and holding hands and she's really upset about it, she doesn't want the two of you together and she and Caitlin is going to try to keep the two of you apart again..." Wyatt told Jonesy. He couldn't keep it in, he knew that Jonesy deserved to know the truth.

"WHAT?" Jonesy yelled. "That's so not fair, Nikki and I deserve to be together! Oh I am so going to tell Jen and Caitlin off," Jonesy stormed off to find Jen. He was really upset with them. It was pretty childish of them to act this way. Jonesy went to the big squeeze and sure enough, he found them there talking."So... what are the two fo you doing?" he asked in the calmest voice he could make. He sat down right by them.

"Uh... nothing," Caitlin said.

"Oh right..." Jonesy said. Then he slied. "I KNOW WHAT THE TWO OF YOU GUYS ARE DOING!" He yelled. "AND I AM NOT PLEASED OR IMPRESSED WITH IT!"

"What?" Jen tried to act innocent.

"Oh don't act dumb Jen, I know that you guys know about Nikki and I. I also know that you two are plotting to split the two of us up but you know what it ain't going to happen!" Jonesy said to Jen.

"But Jonesy, you guys going out could totally ruin the friendship, the six of us..." Caitlin said to him.

"You know what I thinks, I think that whatever happens between Nikki and I won't hurt the friendship, right I think that it is you guys that are doing that damage," Jonesy said and then he left. He was so upset. He had to go find Nikki and tell her what had just happend and what the girls was up to.

Nikki was extremely bored. Working at the Khaki Barn wasn't exactly her favourite thing in the world and the people there... uh, lets just say she didn't like them very much, actually she didn't like them at all. Actually she couldn't stand them. She was also falling asleep when she saw Jonesy walk into the store. then she jumped up and ran over to him."Hi Jonesy..." she hugged into him." I have had the longest day..." Then she looked up at him and realized that something was wrong. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You will never believed what I just found out," Jonesy said.

"What?" Nikki asked. She could tell that Jonesy was actually being serious.

"Jen and Caitlin knows that we are together and is trying to break us up. I went to them just then and I had my share of freaking out at the two of them. They thinks that our relationship will screw up the six of us but I know that you and I are too mature to let that happen," Jonesy told her.

"Did you just use yourself and mature in the same sentance?" Nikki looked at Jonesy.

"Nik!" Jonesy said.

"Okay, okay!" Nikki said."I am going down there and I am telling them exactly what I think of the two of them and if they don't like it then they can go do whatever, because sure, I'm cool with going out with you and still being friends with the gang... duh! But they don't need to make such a big fuss about it," she said. Then she left and Jonesy followed.

When they reached the Big Squeeze, Nikki stompedup to Jen and Caitlin. "I have a few bones to pick with the two of you," Nikki said.

"Nikki, listen, you can't go out with Jonesy... you're only going to get hurt... it's not going to last and it's going to ruin the friendship, the six of us..." Caitlin said.

"Who says I'm going to get hurt?" Nikki cocked up an eyebrow. "Plus, right now it's you guys who are ruining the friendship," Nikki took a deep breath. "And I would like for the two of you to mind your own business, Jonesy and I love each other and I am happy for the first time, I actually thought that the two of you would be happy for me but boy was I ever wrong," Nikki freaked out. "Now, I have to go somewhere," Then Nikki turned around and Jonesy was right then. She ran up to him and gave him a very passion kiss and then looked back at the girls. "I am willing to forgive you but you have to support Jonesy and I," and then Nikki grabbed Jonesy's hand and the two of them left.

"Boy Nikki, you sure know how to put down what you wants to put down," Jonesy said.

"It's a gift," Nikki grinned.

Caitlin looked at Jen."Okay, you know what I feel bad now. I mean, maybe we shoudl support them, I mean, even IF they break up, I'm sure they won't let that come between their friendship... or ours..." she said.

"Yeah..." Jen jumped up. "Guys wait!" she said. She ran up to Jonesy and Nikki who turned around. "I'm sorry!" she said.

Nikki looked at Jen."Okay..." she said.

"And I support you guys, I was just worried that if you guys break up, we would have to take sides and that you guys would never speak to each other again and all that..." Jen explained.

"Same here," Caitlin said joining them.

"Well that makes sense and I do forgive but please, no offence, but could you stay out of it. I mean, we really do love each other and I would love you have your guys support," Nikki said.

"Well you do now," Caitlin hugged into Nikki and so did Jen and then Jonesy put his arms around the three girls.

"Thanks," Nikki said. "This really does mean the world to me," she told them.

"And we support you guys too," Wyatt said joining the group hug.

"Me too dudes,"Jude joined the hug.

The Nikki pulled herself away from everybody. "Anyway, I'm going back to work, are you going to walk me Jonesy?" she asked him.

"Of course," Jonesy said grabbing her hand and off the went, together as a couple and finally for the first time, they was supported by all of their friends.

_**I know, I know! It was totally lame now wasn't it? Anyway, I just wrote that up tonight because I felt like it. Anyway "Dude Of The Living Dead" is only a few weeks away and so is my birthday! My birthday is October 26th and I'm going to be 7teen... boo! I wanna stay 6teen forever but oh well... anyway xoxo**_


End file.
